


Lost The Bet

by Adventures_in_Writing



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Grimmons, Highschool AU, M/M, Tuckington - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:26:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adventures_in_Writing/pseuds/Adventures_in_Writing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What? The two nerds are going out?” Church sat at the table with Tex following behind, “About fucking time.”</p>
<p>“Who asked who?” Grif questioned as he took a seat. He needed to know he hadn’t lost the bet against Tucker.</p>
<p>“Um…guys…I hate to tell you, but you’re wrong,” Donut said with a knowing smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt received on Tumblr: 'I had a bet on which one of my friends you would ask out, but I lost because you asked me out. You owe me twenty bucks, asshole' au

* * *

Dick Simmons and David Washington, the two nerdiest guys in the group, had an unfortunate gift. People always teased them for being virgins or not having girlfriends (neither of them had a problem with either of those things) but they were damn good at guessing who would be getting with who. Simmons liked to think of it as the universe compensating them for their horrid luck with ever getting laid. Wash knew it was because they both had unrequited feelings but bringing those up kind of sucked. Simmons knew it too but he lived in denial. He couldn’t possibly like someone as hideously lazy as Dexter Grif. Besides, Simmons liked girls! Cute, smart girls, like Katie Jensen from his chemistry class. So what if he could hardly speak when a girl tried to initiate conversation? That didn’t mean he didn’t like them! He totally wasn’t into Grif at all. There was absolutely nothing likable about the guy he'd always sit with in class, or sit with at lunch...  
  
Wash, on the other hand, had long since accepted the fact that he happened to like the biggest player in their grade, perhaps even their school. He always heard stories of Lavernius Tucker and the shenanigans he got himself into. He had never really believed those stories though. Wash had learned long ago that Tucker was mostly talk and not much action.  
  
It was another lunch time and the others were still in line in the cafeteria. Simmons had just sat beside Wash when he nodded over towards their friend, Donut, who was just walking in with Caboose following behind.  
  
“Totally called it,” Simmons said.  
  
“What? You know Caboose is a wild card and doesn’t count. He loves everyone.”  
  
"No, I mean Donut and the new kid.”  
  
Wash thought for a moment. “Purple shirt on his first day and glasses? What was his name? DuFresne?”  
  
"We’re just calling him Doc because he wants to study medicine and no one can say his name.”  
  
“Why not just use his first name then?”  
  
“It’s Frank.”  
  
“Oh. Strange coincidence…”  
  
Wash spotted ‘Doc’ waving Donut over. They weren’t in too many of the same classes, but the eccentric Donut had just clicked with the slightly-less eccentric DuFresne and they’d hit it off right away. Wash and Simmons had decided in the first two seconds of their meeting that they’d quickly become very good friends and then some.  
  
“You know what Simmons, I agree. By the end of the term, they’ll be dating.”  
  
Simmons nodded and took a bite of his lunch.  
  
“You two are dating?!” Caboose yelled out. The cafeteria went deadly silent.  
  
“Fucking called it!” came a shout. It sounded like Tucker.  
  
“But you can’t be!” Caboose continued.  
  
Simmons was bright red and Wash sighed heavily. “No, Caboose,” he said loud enough for any eavesdroppers to hear. “We’re not dating. We said that Tex and Church are.” A little white lie wouldn’t hurt Caboose and it would definitely stop any rumours being spread. Yes, Wash liked Simmons, but only as a friend.  
  
The cafeteria went back to normal.  
  
“Why can’t we be dating?” Simmons asked. It had been a strange thing for Caboose to say.  
  
“Because T—ahh!!!”  
  
“Hey! How’s it going?” Tucker said, cutting Caboose off by prodding him in the side with a finger. “So what’s all this about dating?” Tucker asked, feigning ignorance.  
  
He’d definitely heard Caboose’s shout and he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t interested. He and Grif had a bet going; Tucker was betting that Wash would ask Simmons out. The bet had been going for months. The two were always hanging out at lunch, neither of them had a girlfriend and neither of them bragged about the chicks they’d banged, so they had to have a thing for each other.  
  
So what if Tucker had the worlds biggest crush on the school’s cutest freckled nerd? Tucker wasn’t expecting anything to come of it. There was absolutely no reason for Wash to like Tucker at all. In fact, he was surprised that they were such good friends. They couldn’t be any more opposite and he often wondered how Wash put up with him.  
  
Sometimes he wondered what Wash might do if he knew the truth; that Tucker didn’t get laid anywhere near as much as he bragged about. Actually, he hardly ever got laid at all. There was a reason why he used cheesy, horribly cliché pick up lines. It was all part of the act. Wash would probably think the world was ending if he ever found out that Tucker’s idea of a great Friday night wasn’t getting drunk and sleeping with people; it was sitting at home with his friends playing some good video games, telling funny stories and curling up next to Wash. It happened far more often than he would care to openly admit  
  
He was such a sap and that was one part of him he’d like to keep hidden.  
  
And don’t even get him started on the giant crush that Grif had on Simmons.  
  
“No one said anything about dating,” Simmons said.  
  
“Dude, Caboose totally shouted it out. You two are dating!” Tucker said as excitedly as he could muster. Tucker had to at least pretend he was happy for his friends.  
  
“Which two are dating?” Donut asked as he set the tray down on the table.  
  
“No on—” Wash went to say.  
  
“Washington and Simmons!” Caboose said loudly.  
  
“What? The two nerds are going out?” Church sat at the table with Tex following behind, “About fucking time.”  
  
“Who asked who?” Grif questioned as he took a seat. He needed to know he hadn’t lost the bet against Tucker.  
  
“No one asked anyone…” Simmons said.  
  
“Wait? So you guys just went ‘huh, it’s totally like we’re going out. We should date’? Lame and boring.” He turned to Tucker and took a bite of his sandwich. “Does that even count?”  
  
“Um…guys…I hate to tell you, but you’re wrong,” Donut said with a knowing smile.  
  
The look that Simmons gave him was desperate. Even Wash was casting a glance at Donut that was begging him to stop talking.  
  
The entire table turned to look at Donut and were hanging on to every word he was saying.  
  
“What do you know, Donut?” Tex asked.  
  
“Yeah. Stop holding out on us, man,” Church added.  
  
“Simmons and Wash are just friends. They have other people that they like.”  
  
“Oooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh,” Caboose said as he leaned in closer. “Who!? Who!?”  
  
Donut looked at Wash and Simmons with an apologetic smile. “I really shouldn’t say…”  
  
“Please, please, please, please, please!” begged Caboose.  
  
“He’s bluffing,” Grif said.  
  
“Nah, dude, I don’t think he is…” Tucker commented. “I mean, this is Donut we’re talking about. He knows everything about everyone in school.”  
  
“Well, since they don’t seem like they’re gonna stop me. Simmons likes Grif—” there was a collective gasp and Simmons just squeaked in embarrassment. Did Donut have to just blurt it out like that?! He didn’t even have time to try and stop his flamboyant friend. It was like ripping off a band-aid!  
  
“And Wash likes—”  
  
Donut was interrupted when Tucker yelped loudly; Wash had kicked him under the table.  
  
“What the fuck, Wash! What was that for?!”  
  
“You busy Friday night? Wanna see a movie?” He’d much rather just blurt it out himself than to be ratted out by a friend.  
  
A silence fell over the table. It dragged for a few moments.  
  
“Uhh…did you just—?” Tucker was speechless.  
  
“Hey, man, I think he asked you out,” Grif explained helpfully, a grin on his face.  
  
With a grumble, Tucker opened his wallet and tossed a twenty dollar bill at Grif before looking at Wash.  
  
“’I had a bet on which one of our friends you would ask out, but I lost because you asked me out. You owe me twenty bucks, asshole.”  
  
“Is that a yes then?”  
  
“Fuck yes it is.”


End file.
